Summary The objective of this proposal is to demonstrate a unique imaging application of renal clearable near infrared-emitting gold nanoparticles (NIR-emitting AuNPs) in the early detection of drug- induced kidney injuries in the preclinical settings. Our central hypothesis is that efficient renal clearance and strong NIR-emission of the AuNPs we recently invented will allow us to detect drug-induced kidney injuries rapidly and noninvasively at early stages that very few conventional fluorescent contrast agents can do. As a proof of concept, we will use cisplatin, a widely used chemotherapeutic drug, to induce dose-dependent kidney injuries in a CD-1 mouse model, quantify the biocompatibility of NIR-AuNPs to CD-1 mice with kidney injuries, and noninvasively stage drug-induced kidney injury using in vivo fluorescence imaging technique. Success of this application will enable ClearNano Inc. to have unique competitiveness in contrast agent market as well as help pharma and biotech companies to evaluate potential nephrotoxicity of drug candidates at a lower cost.